The PixelFox Movie
Background The PixelFox Movie is made By Hidden Zach and The LMMCU. It is about PixelFox a hyperactive cat person who was an active wiki contributor on Smashipedia until one day he fell through a hole and met some of his greatest friends and his greatest enemies Plot It starts off somewhere on Brickipeida where Benny and Marty are running from the Fandom Police.Benny is about to get shot when a man named Toa jumps infront and is faitlally wounded.Marty runs off and The fandom pollice go after him not noticing Benny who is in an alleyway holding Toa's body.Toa's last words are "You cant save Brickipeida" and then dies.Benny is then taken by the Fandom Police. Elsewhere on Smashipedia PixelFox is hanging out with one of his good friends PSI Seven.He tells Seven that he is moving to another wiki.Seven asks him why and Pixel repilles by saying that there is a wiki that he is going to help.The Next day Pixel goes into Brickipeida it is in ruins and the buildings are crumbling.He looks around and doesnt find anything so he turns on his playlist of Nightcore and blasts it really loudly.Pixel is then attacked by a user! Pixel and the user get in a scuffle and Pixel then tells him he is here to help.The user gets off of him and Pixel asks him his name.The user tells him that his name is Neo and he is just a bit shaken up because somebody close to him died a few days ago.Neo then starts watching Filthy Frank.Pixel asks him if he knows where all the contrubitors went.Neo shrugs saying after Toa died everyone left or were killed by Civil war of who would take Toa's place.Neo says he is trying to hack into Fandom to figure out how Toa died because nobody knows and the file is confidential of Fandom's database.Pixel hears nosies and runs off.Pixel then listens and hears nosies underground.He then places his Phone on the place that the nosies come from and the blasts dubstep really loudly on it and the floor colapses! Pixel then falls into a room where there are a bunch of people Then Marty asks who Pixel is Pixel replies by saying that he is a cat person who was sent to help Brickipeida.Marty smirks saying that Brickipedia is a lost cause.Marty introduces Pixel to the admins GameTime,Trigger,Nerd and Vesp.Marty says the Pixel can have chat mod because he is the only one who has gotten in to this place.Pixel then goes into the chat valley where he sees a bunch of users talking and having fun he sees to users who look really cute named GalaGamer and Destiny He goes up and talks to them.But then GameTime goes up to them aswell and starts flirting with them saying that they have nice boobs.Gala slaps him but Destiny kind of giggles.GameTime goes up to Pixel and welcomes him to the wiki and saying this wiki used to be the home of alot of babes until the LMB people came by.Pixel asks what that is.GameTime says its the Lego Message Boards Wiki they are led by the evil Pythor and BNR.Then Pixel and GT start talking about Fairy Tail and become friends. Days pass in the LMMCU Pixel mostly hangs out with GT and Marty and learns about the pages and how they make all these TV Shows.Pixel then starts trying to make some but he doesnt do very well.Marty tries to teach him but fails.Pixel also delvops a crush on Qaz and they hang out alot along with Gala.Then one day a user goes into chat valley and screams LMB! Everyone starts running trying to log out.Pixel doesnt understand and Marty tells him to run.Pixel refuses grabing a black and red bow and then sprouts cat ears.Marty and Vesp go to evacaute the users who cant fight.Gala and Destiny come also to help.Nerd and GameTime lead the chat mods to fight aganist the LMB users.Then a barrage of bullets rains down from the sky killing most of the army.BNR charges at Nerd to fight him.Nerd pulls out his terra blade and starts fighting BNR.Pixel shoots a bunch of LMB users GT also helps.Pixel then looks over to see BNR stabing Nerd through the chest.It starts to go in slow motion.GT running at BNR and getting knocked over and Neo jumping down the hole and shooting some LMB users and Pixel also runs at BNR and then gets knocked out Pixel wakes up in a bed.He hears Neo and Marty talking and he wakes up.He asks what happened.Marty says the Nerd died,GT got captured and a bunch of other users were also killed.Pixel asked where Qaz and Gala were.Marty assures him that they are allive and asks him if he has a crush on them.Pixel denies it.Pixel then gets out of bed and sees that its not very crowded at all there is only like 5 people.Pixel then sees somebody he has never seen before.He asks who he is and the guy says his name is Benny.Benny and Pixel then start talking and become friends. in the next few days Benny and Pixel become good friends Benny teaches Pixel how to be a good page editor.Pixel and Benny also talk about there crushes and Benny gives the confindance he needs to ask out Qaz.He then asks out Qaz and she says yes.Qaz tells him to call her Destiny and they share a kiss But one day the LMMCU Wiki is changed forever.Pixel who went to another wiki for a weekend finds a girl named Hot-Clara has arrived.He finds Benny talking to her and Benny introuduces her to Pixel.Pixel wonders who she is and how she found this place.Later that night Pixel,Clara,Benny,Destiny and Marty are all talking when Pixel brings up the idea to get GT back.Clara says Yes and Benny says Yes,Destiny and Marty think its a bad idea Pixel says it will be fine.Pixel asks Neo to get them to LMB.Neo teleports them to LMB. When they get there Miles says that he will go get GameTime well everybody else distracts them.Pixel and Benny start talking to some users when BNR comes and attacks Pixel.Benny starts trying to fight BNR along with Clara.Destiny stays back though.Benny and BNR fight and then somebody comes Pythor.Pythor taunts Pixel and Pixel charges at Pythor.Pythor then engages in battle with Pixel.Pixel is overpowered instantly and is about to be killed Marty shoots Pythor in the head.Everybody starts to run and Pythor calls Fandom! Fandom starts arriving and starts firing Permabans at them one is about to hit Pixel when Destiny jumps in front of one.Destiny tells Pixel that she loves him and fades into dust.Pixel screams and starts attacking the Fandom Police! Marty and Benny tell Pixel to stop but Pixel is so enraged he doesnt listen to them.Pixel is hit with hundreds of Permabans and the last thing he hears is the cries of his friends. Pixel wakes up in the LMMCU and sees Trigger and Marty.Marty says that Neo manged to hack the permabans.Pixel then smells a fart and sees a kid named Cipher farting.Miles introduces Pixel to Cipher.Trigger says that Vesp wants to talk to Marty.Pixel asks what is going on.Trigger tells him that it has to do with Clara.Pixel then goes to Chat Valley where he sees Vesp arresting Clara.Vesp tells Clara that she is going to be Permabanned.Benny tries to defend her but Vesp says that he has evidance.Pixel asks Marty what the evidance is and Marty says that a user named ClaraPerve entered today.Pixel doesnt know what to say.Pixel is walking home when he sees Gala and talks to her.Gala says that she is so sorry that Destiny died.Pixel and Gala both start to cry and they hug. At around midnight Pixel gets a message from Benny to meet him at Brickipedia.Benny,Clara and Neo are all waiting for him.Pixel asks why Clara is here.Clara tells her story about this hacker who wants to destroy the LMMCU because he is long time enimies with Benny.The gang shares stories about there past until everybody gets tired and falls asleep. The next day Pixel wakes up and goes for a walk when he sees the fandom police are everywhere! Pixel then sees that Benny and Clara are being dragged off by the fandom police and Neo yelling at somebody.Pixel shocked then goes up to Marty and asks what is going on.Marty says they are getting permabanned never to come back.Pixel then starts to cry and takes off his Chat Mod badge and runs away. 1 year later Pixel and Seven are talking when somebody comes up to him who he doesnt know but he knows the voice.Pixel asks who he is and the masked person takes of his hood and reveals its GameTime.GameTime says that the LMMCU Wiki needs help! Pixel and GT rush back to the LMMCU.Marty tells Pixel that LMB has gotten some of the LMMCU's worst enmies to help them.Fanon Fireball,The Five Nights at Freddy's wiki and Fantendo and worst of the Fandom Police.Pixel says that the LMMCU has friends from all sides and we must get them all to help. So the LMMCU sets off to go find help.The first place they go is Brickipedia and they convince the new admin Ahawk to help them.The next place they go is The LEGO Dimensions Wiki.They have a harder time convincing X to help them until Neo steps in.Pixel goes to Smashipedia and convinces his friends Seven,Coach,Jack and PEASHOOTER to help him along with the admin Derpy.Marty goes to another wiki the Minecraft Story Mode wiki and gets that wiki to help.Pixel finally goes to the My Little Pony wiki for help when a mysterious figure goes up to him and gives him a hug.The guys takes of his cloak revealing to be Benny.Pixel smiles and they rejoice as they get the MLP wiki to help. A week later Neo completey destroys the barrier allowing all of them to go in for the attack! The bloody war starts Marty,GameTime,Pixel and Vesp all go after Pythor and BNR.Meanwhile the LMMCU forces are completey destroying the LMB forces when Pythor calls in Fandom.Permabans start flying everywhere hitting members from both sides.Pythor shocked goes into the battle to take care of it himself.Elsewhere Pixel,Marty,GameTime and Vesp encounter BNR.BNR charges at Vesp and decapates him! GameTime enraged stabs BNR.BNR grins and also stabs GameTime.BNR dies laughing saying that he is taking GameTime with him.GameTime says he will be fine.When GameTime starts to colapse and dies.Pixel starts to become enraged his cat ears turn black and red and his eyes turn red.Pixel says that he will kill everyone who stands in his way.Pixel charges into the fray of battle looking for Pythor.Pythor who has killed alot of LMMCU army members sees Pixel who is ripping off his members heads! Pythor charges at him.And Pixel charges at him.Pixel says he is going to kill Pythor for Nerd,Vesp,GameTime and Destiny! Pythor taunts him saying that he cant do anything right he will just quit LMMCU if he fails.Pixel and Pythor have an epic dual Pixel eventually turns on his phone and starts blasting Nightcore which makes him even stronger.Pixel then sees the ghosts of his dead friends and they also give him strength.Pixel then with one final blow unleashes his ultimate attack.The Flaming Nightcore Kitten LMMCU Avenger(Naming Pending) destroying the LMB and killing Pythor. One week later there is a festival honoring GT and Vesp.Gala comes up to Pixel and asks him to dance with her.Pixel accepts and they dance happily.Meanwhile Benny who still hasnt revealed himself yet goes over to Neo and tells him that he is Benny.Neo is shocked and tells him that you should still be banned.Marty also comes over and sees the event happening so he defends Benny,Neo sighs and walks of.Marty tells Benny that he should come over to the stage.Marty and Benny walk over to the stage and Marty goes to announce that the next admin of the LMMCU will be Pixel! Everyone cheers and stuff.The movie ends with GT flying across the screen as a ghost. In the post-credits Clara is in a dark room and tells her master that she couldnt kill the LMMCU.Her master says that he can see that we wont need to destroy it,It will kill itself. Characters * PixelFox666 as Pixel a Hyperactive Cat Person who loves Nightcore * MilesRS77 as Marty-The founder of the LMMCU and one of the main protagonist's * RealGameTime as GameTime-Co-Founder of The LMMCU * BENNYTheAVENGER as Benny-Pixel's most trusted friend * Trigger Happy The Gremlin as Trigger-The most famed editor in all of LMMCU *MLG Neo-Futurist as Neo-A Hacker and the first person Pixel meets on wiki Parent's Guide Sex & Nudity Violence & Gore * Heads are ripped off. Profanity Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking Frightening/Intense Scenes Trivia Some of these events are based off of real-life wiki history like but they are changed abit *Qaz never exsited on this wiki and is only talked about on chat by Pixel *GT was never captured by LMB *Pixel knew Benny and Marty before they were in the LMMCU *Benny taught Pixel how to do pages before they even got to the LMMCU *Clara told her story on Miles' talk page * A sequel has been confirmed and there will be a 3rd movie Rotten Tomatoes It got a 90% on Rotten Tomatoes.Category:Movies Category:Hidden Zach Movies Category:Rating Pending Category:Lego movies